gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Caught with your Pants Down
|location = Yusuf's Penthouse, Middle Park |target = NOOSE APC |fail = Wasted Busted Yusuf dies Yusuf's Swift destroyed APC destroyed Skylift reaches the police station Ignoring Yusuf's calls |reward = $20,000 Advanced Sniper |unlocks = For the Man Who Has Everything |unlockedby = High Dive |todo = Go to Star Junction. Get in Yusuf's chopper. Fly near the APC. Shoot the bolts on the APC to release it before it reaches the police station. Get to the APC. Take out as many cops as you can until they back down. Lose the cops. Deliver the APC to the building site. }} Caught with your Pants Down is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given to Luis Fernando Lopez by Yusuf Amir. Description In this mission, Luis must steal a NOOSE APC carried by a Skylift chopper for Yusuf and take it back to his construction site in Castle Gardens. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Star Junction *Get in Yusuf's chopper *Fly near the APC *Shoot the bolts on the APC to release it before it reaches the police station *Get to the APC *Take out as many cops as you can until they back down *Deliver the APC to the building site '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 7:25 Take less than 50% damage Destroy six police cars using the APC Take less than 50% APC damage No more than ten shots were used to disconnect the APC Enemies *LCPD *NOOSE Walkthrough Get to Star Junction and get in Yusuf's Swift. Fly to the Skylift holding the APC. Once you get close enough, a cutscene plays. Yusuf will take the controls, and gives you an Advanced Sniper rifle. Shoot the yellow bolts holding the APC. Take out the back two then the front right and the other one (do this within 10 shots to get the Sharpshooter requirement). When the Skylift drops the tank in the air, jump out of the Swift and Parachute down to it, wherever it has landed. You now have a four-star wanted level; get to the Algonquin side and start destroying Police Cars (getting the Cop Cars Destroyed requirement is very simple). Instead of simply shooting, run over any cop car chasing you, as enough close range explosions will put the APC in flames, failing the mission. Once you're down to one star, escape the search radius normally and deliver the APC to Yusuf's construction site in Castle Gardens and receive your $20,000 reward. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The mission's title is a common saying, referring to catching an enemy at a moment of weakness, but also a reference to the opening cutscene, in which Mr. Amir catches Yusuf dressed only in his shirt and underwear. *The pilot of the helicopter, which is an LCPD officer, is invincible to gunfire. *If the player has to restart the mission, the game will start Luis in the air already flying side-by-side with the helicopter. *While Yusuf is talking with his father, he says Y'Allah. "Allah" means "God" in Arabic. *Oddly, if the player shoots the Skylift enough, it will spiral down without the APC attached. The entire winch system will also fall apart. *If the player misses the shot during the sequence, Yusuf will sometimes yell "Don't run out of ammo, now", which is odd, as the player never runs out of ammo during that sequence. *Sometimes, there is a glitch where Yusuf won't call Luis after he enters the APC, so if the player brings the APC at the construction site, a broken cutscene will appear where Luis is alone at the construction site. If this happens, the game will freeze shortly after. This glitch is rare, however, and it is unknown what factor of the game causes it to occur. *In the cutscene when Yusuf lands the Swift in Star Junction, Feltzers are seen colliding with Taxis, and the drivers are seen. However, after the cutscene, no drivers are seen. Navigation }}de:Caught with your Pants down es:Caught with your Pants Down pl:Caught with your Pants Down Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions